Compañía
by bloody.Cappuccetto
Summary: Una exploración de Shino, su relación con Hinata, y el clan Aburame. Contiene comedia romántica, drama, y acción general ninja bajo la forma de intriga y batallas. ShinoHinata. ShinoHina. TRADUCCIÓN.


Este fic NO es de mi autoría; sólo es una traducción (no literal) de _Company_ (id:3801409) originalmente realizado por **CuteCButtons **(id:1220385) a quien agradezco encarecidamente sus atenciones.

**To: CuteCButtoms. Thank you very much.**

---

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece. Si reconoces cualquier persona o cosa del anime sólo lo he tomado prestado.

Transcurre antes de _Shippuden_.

Capítulo 1

"Shibiki," dijo Shibi con firmeza a su hijo mayor que estaba a punto de salir hacia una misión corta.

El cuerpo del joven hombre se tensó, pero asintió sin voltear hacia atrás. "No lo olvidaré."

OOOOO

Shino volvió a casa después del entrenamiento y entró por la puerta trasera. Su madre preparaba cierto tipo de estofado. Él lo sabía porque había percibido el olor desde varias casas atrás.

Allí estaba, de pie frente a la estufa con un enorme cucharón en una mano mientras revolvía y revolvía. Su suave pelo marrón estaba sostenido en una floja cola de caballo. Un solo filamento escapaba en un bucle del lado izquierdo. Ella era una mujer hermosa y buena. Su delantal rosado caía en cascada sobre su vientre lleno, redondo. Shino caminó hasta ella, jaló el borde del cuello de su ropa con un dedo, y le dio un beso breve y cariñoso en la mejilla.

"Hola, Shino cariño," ella le sonrió.

"Hola, madre."

"Pon por favor la mesa. Sólo para tres de nosotros porque hoy Shibiki tiene una misión."

Shino asintió y tomó los tazones y cubiertos. Acababa de acomodar los platos y cubiertos para el pan cuando oyó un suave suspiro venir desde la cocina.

"¿Madre?" preguntó, mientras rápidamente se dirigió a ver que sucedía.

Kinako Aburame estaba de pié dando masaje a su frente con una mano.

"¿Madre?" preguntó Shino cauteloso. "¿Hay algo que te incomode?"

"¡Oh! Oh, no. No es nada. Bueno, nada serio." Dijo mientras tomaba firmemente las asas de la cacerola.

Las manos de su hijo vinieron a ayudarle con suave firmeza. "Madre, no debes levantar cosas pesadas en esta etapa de tu embarazo," él la regañó suavemente, aunque ablandó sus palabras con un beso en su cabeza. "Déjame ayudarte."

"Hm, hm," ella rió para sí misma. "Cierto. Eres un buen chico, Shino."

"Eso es porque tengo una madre muy buena," él le recordó con una sonrisa. Aunque estaba un poco oculta por el cuello la ropa, su madre sabía que estaba allí.

Él y su madre se sentaron y esperaron pacientemente a que su padre llegara, que lo hizo poco tiempo después. Los Aburame eran gente muy puntual.

"_Itadakimasu._"

Un poco de ensalada y estofado de vegetales era el plato favorito de Shino. Shino estaba a la mitad de su segundo tazón cuando se percató de que su padre tenía una mirada preocupada similar a la que su madre tenía antes. Los miró pacientemente detrás de sus gafas de sol. Parecían evitar un tema, quizás porque él estaba en la habitación, lo cual provocaba su curiosidad.

Miraba a sus padres alternadamente. ¿_Quién__ tiene más probabilidad de decir algo primero? Probablemente mi madre._ Shino regresó su mirada a ella.

"Shibi…"

"Sí, Kinako?"

"¿Lo hiciste… hablaste con Shibiki?"

"Ah."

"Oh."

Un largo momento silencioso pasó.

"¿él… te dijo alguna cosa importante?"

"Él regresará a tiempo de su misión."

"Ya veo." Su madre puso la cuchara en su tazón y mezcló algunas zanahorias-

"Madre, necesitas comer algo," Shino le recordó suavemente, "especialmente porque estás comiendo por dos."

Su madre arrugó la nariz ante él de una manera juguetona. "Sí, madre."

"Esa es mi línea," Shino sonrió, se alegró al ver que ella daba algunas mordidas. _Usualmente ella devora su comida, así que algo debe incomodarla realmente._

OOOOO

Shibiki y Shino Aburame eran muy diferentes. Mientras que Shino era reservado, Shibiki generalmente expresaba sus emociones más abiertamente. Pero Shibiki tenía también cortos periodos inclinados a la depresión, mientras que Shino realmente poseía un lado juguetón que poca gente conocía.

Los hermanos también se parecían en muchas cosas. Shino y Shibiki lucían como su padre, a pesar de que Shino tenía los ojos de su madre—aunque nadie podía verlos. Ambos eran expertos y valorados miembros del clan de Aburame que tomaban sus responsabilidades shinobi muy seriamente.

Honestamente, si alguien hubiera preguntado, cinco años atrás a Kinako Aburame cuál de sus hijos tendría en su momento más facilidad de encontrar una esposa, ella habría escogido a Shibiki. Él era guapo, sociable, inteligente y generoso. Pero ahora él tenía veinte siete años y sin compromiso—o prospecto alguno—en la mira. Parecía que las chicas de la aldea tenían un problema con la idea de insectos arrastrándose a través del cuerpo de su futuro marido. Ésa era la razón por la cual Shibi había estado arreglando los _omiais_ (reuniones para considerar la posibilidad de un matrimonio) a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de saber que Shibiki las odiaba.

"Anata," susurró suavemente mientras que ella y su marido se sentaban en la sala. Ella movía distraídamente los dedos entorno a las agujas de su tejido mientras que él miraba las tarjetas con la información de los _omiai_.

"Hmm?"

"Quizá… quizá debemos dar a Shibiki más tiempo. No quiero que él se sienta como si lo estuviéramos forzando…"

"No lo estamos forzando a casarse," Shibi insistió. "Sólo nos estamos cerciorando de que tenga la oportunidad de conocer algunas chicas. Es más… desafiante para un Aburame encontrar a su mujer perfecta. Si él no conoce ninguna chica fuera de la aldea que le satisfaga, nunca tendrá oportunidad de casarse con ninguna.

Él parece muy infeliz con todo esto…"

"Si Shibiki encuentra a la chica que él quiere, no lo forzaré con más _omiais_, pero hasta entonces es la responsabilidad de un padre mirar por el bienestar de su hijo."

"Lo sé. Y sé que lo quieres mucho…"

"¿Pero?" Shibi cuestionó pacientemente.

Kinako sonrió. "Sólo que no deseo que fuera tan duro para él."

Shibi afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró. Entonces él miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa—Sin embargo, otra vez, eso era difícil de ver. "¿Te he dado las gracias por haberte casado conmigo?"

Kinako rió. "Por lo menos dos veces desde el desayuno."

Shibi miró de nuevo sus tarjetas. Después de algunos momentos suspiró irritado y se dejó caer nuevamente en su sillón. "Shoromaru la tenía realmente fácil. Tres chicos. Tres hermanas. Tres bebés en total en sólo unos meses."

Shoromaru era el primo mayor de Shibi. Sus tres hijos se habían casado recientemente con tres hermanas que habían conocido en una misión. Y ahora él tenía tres nietos. La verdad es que no era justo.

"¿Tu crees que las chicas Kari, Kari, Kari tengan alguna prima o algo así?"

"Cariño, de verdad tienes que memorizar sus nombres en algún momento."

"Ah, ah." Shibi agitó indiferente la mano. Entonces se levantó para sentarse al lado de su esposa. Acunó con sus brazos protectoramente el vientre y espalda de su mujer y acarició su mejilla. Suavemente, frotó su mano sobre el vientre de ella. "Por lo menos tendremos un rato antes de que el siguiente tenga que casarse."

"¿El siguiente?" Kinako parpadeó. "¿Qué hay de Shino?"

"Shino no es del tipo _omiai_. Él no suele abrirse a extraños. Y además, si no puedo encontrar una esposa para Shibiki, quien preguntó por aquí y por allá a todas las chicas en su año Genin, entonces definitivamente voy a pasar momentos difíciles con Shino. He decidido no preocuparme de él hasta que llegue el momento."

"Ahora, ahora," Kinako regañó. "Shino es un chico muy afectuoso."

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo quiero por todo lo que él es. Pero no es como Shibiki. Shibiki tiene la simpatía de las chicas. Por lo menos hasta que ellas descubren los insectos." Shibi suspiró otra vez. "¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?, dime otra vez"

"Porque me enamoré de tí."

"¿Pero cómo reaccionaste cuando descubriste lo de los insectos?"

Kinako guardó silencio por un momento. Cuando ella finalmente se decidió a contestar, lo hizo cuidadosa y suavemente. "Yo… me asustaban un poco. Pero te amaba, así que estaba dispuesta… a ser paciente. Y después me fui acostumbrando a ellos," encogió los hombros.

"Tengo buenos presentimientos sobre el siguiente _omiai_. Creo que encontraremos una chica para Shibiki."

Kinako suspiró, pero ella decidió no preocuparse más y se dejó derretir en los brazos de su marido.

OOOOO

Ninguna de las mujeres del clan Aburame era ninja. Esto era así por muchas razones. La primera y más importante era que no había muchos ninjas femeninos para empezar. La cohorte previa de Genins en Konoha, la Konoha 11/12, tuvo un año excepcional con un promedio de una chica por cada dos chicos. (N/A: recuerdo que, sólo había dos o tres kunoichi que por cierto no eran de Konoha en los exámenes de Chunin. Y Shikamaru tuvo que pelear con las dos. ¡Jee, Jee!) Actualmente había muchas más chicas que estudiaban en la Academia Ninja, pero en el pasado solo los clanes famosos habían enviado a sus niñas.

Así que era común que no hubiese muchas kunoichi con quien poder ligar. Además estaba el hecho de la rara— y a veces tendiente al ostracismo—naturaleza de la especialidad de los ninja Aburame, así que las kunoichi a menudo habían encontrado mayor interés romántico en otros shinobi jóvenes. Sin embargo, los hombres Aburame, una vez casados, siempre hacían felices a sus esposas. Eran cariñosos y cuidadosos de su familia, sin tener que ser forzosamente expresivos.

Los Aburame también tendían a tener niños. Era un acto imprevisible y peculiar, pero así era. A Shino le recordaban las colmenas de insectos donde había muchos varones, pero sólo algunas preciosas hembras.

Las mujeres Aburame, por lo menos las que vivían en la casa del clan Aburame, eran muy cercanas. Esa proximidad había sido magnificada por la adición de tres hermanas inseparables. Por supuesto, las cosas estaban un poco agitadas con los nuevos bebés.

Shino ponderó todas estas cosas mientras caminaba en el patio, dirigiéndose al área que las mujeres, no oficialmente, habían demandado como suya. Charlaban y cosían, o a menudo hacían otras pequeñas tareas domésticas con el fin de mantener sus manos ocupadas mientras que pasaban el tiempo juntas. Era una habitación grande, cómoda equipada con esponjosas almohadas y sillas reclinables.

Shino dio golpes suaves en el_ shôji(1)_ de la puerta.

"Pasa, Shino," dijo su madre.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" preguntó mientras entraba.

"Intuición maternal," contestó ellaperspicaz. La verdad porque ella sabía que él era el único que siempre tocaba.

"Oh bueno, tengo que ir al baño y tender una carga de la lavandería," dijo su tía Karika. "Shino, carga a Kariko por mí."

Pusieron un bebé en sus manos. Shino y su prima se miraban uno a otro de manera curiosa. Él la sostuvo al principio a lo largo de su brazo frente a él, pero un vistazo rápido a sus otras tías le dijo que él no lo hacía del todo bien. Shino acomodó en su brazo a la niña a modo de acunarla de la misma manera que sus tías Karimi y Karime sostenían a sus hijos, Soramaru y Sorumaru.

Kinako abullonó un cojín junto a ella y Shino se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Shino?"

"Padre y yo tenemos una misión."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Podemos rechazarla en caso de ser necesario," él explicó.

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

Shino miraba significativamente su redondo vientre.

"Oh, Shino, estaré bien." Ella sacudió su preocupación con el movimiento de su mano.

Kariko, la más pequeña de los Kari, Kari, Kari bebés, era la primer niña nacida en la familia de Aburame en un largo tiempo. Su minúsculo puño se alzó para alcanzar la cara de Shino.

Shino volteó hacia abajo mirándola, preguntándose si era una muestra de que necesitaba hacer algo.

Kariko balbucéo haciaél.

"¿Necesita algo?" preguntó Shino.

Su madre rió suavemente. "Nada en particular. Sólo tu atención."

Shino miraba a la niña deliberadamente.

La pequeña mano todavía tocaba su mejilla. Los dedos minúsculos acariciaban su cara.

"Deja que tome tu dedo. A los bebés les gusta eso." su madre aconsejó.

Shino puso un dedo delante de la nariz de Kariko. Ella lo miró fijamente haciendo que su mirada se cruzara un poco antes de intentar ponerlo en su boca. Fallando constantemente en ello.

Cuando Karika terminó sus tareas, Kariko estaba dormida en los brazos de Shino, su pequeño puño todavía sostenía su dedo firmemente.

---

(_1)_Este adjetivo no existe en el texto original; se ha sustituido _screen_ (pantalla) por _shôji _(papel japonés que tienen las puertas corredizas) para facilitar la comprensión del contexto.

εΐз noviembre del 2007


End file.
